Secrets
by Purebloody Rose
Summary: Beryl is growing suspicious of Valkyrie so she decides to investigate, but what happens when she stumbles upon a certain skeleton? My first fic. Rated T for safety. mortal coil spoilers. Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners. **

**

* * *

Prologue**

Beryl's POV

That girl is up to something. At first I thought her subdued behaviour was a result of the parenting tips I have been giving Desmond, but she is unnaturally quiet. It's like she isn't all there.

She has no right to act like this, after getting the house and the fortune!

I know this has something to do with the funny named man from the funeral and the doctor that dresses in far-too-tight leather.

Come to think of it, she has been acting like this since Gordon's funeral.

Whatever the cause, that girl is hiding something and I will find out what.

**

* * *

A/N: The other chapters will be longer, don't worry. I'll try to get the next chapter up really soon. Any feedback would be great, flames or otherwise :)**

**~ Purebloody Rose**


	2. Dinner with the family

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to update! I've been super busy with the start of school :P I also forgot to mention when this is set. It's set a few months after Mortal Coil and whenever with Bones. Well, please enjoy the first chapter of Secrets!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I wouldn't be writing FANfiction, now would I?**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Steph's POV

I hate having to spend time with my aunt and uncle! Skulduggery wouldn't even let me use my reflection. So what if Crux is loose and running around Haggard looking for me!

Skulduggery and the others managed to lure the insane man down to haggard but the rest is up to me. Skul promised that he would be waiting, ready to strike, but I still don't trust him after the family reunion. How am I supposed to defend myself when he doesn't come rescue me?

Also, for some reason, Beryl and Fergus wanted to have dinner at Gordon's house.

The only advantage I have is that I know all the hidden passageways Gordon and the previous mages had built. If worst came to worst, I could always lure Crux into the underground caves and let the monsters that feed off magic finish him off.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Steph! Could you set the table?" Mum called.

I checked to make sure Mum and Dad weren't around before I went into the kitchen and grabbed the silverware. I sorted the different items into groups on the table then closed the door.

The bonus of such a large house is that there is a lot of large rooms with dark shadows. I felt my necromancer ring, cold on my finger, start to absorb the darkness.

I sent tendrils of shadows to arrange the silverware. I never thought setting the table could be so... electrifying. The sensation you feel when the darkness starts to build up inside... I mean, I love the feeling of throwing a ball of flames, but you just can't describe the cold, yet comforting sensation you feel...

No!

Everyday since the remnant possessed me, turning me into my worst nightmare, Darquesse, I have felt her growing stronger inside me, fighting to break free.

Skulduggery urged me to give up necromancy and settle on elemental magic, but I refused, making up excuses like "an extra set of powers could be useful" or "it was necromancy that helped me save you, Skulduggery". All just excuses because I loved the sensation of darkness, of death, and didn't want to let it go.

The shadows were twirling my hair when I snapped out of my daze.

"Steph! Could you get the door? Your aunt and uncle are here," Mum asked from the kitchen.

I decided I would to help Mum out, as my dear little sister Nicole is quite a handful, even if it was Beryl and Fergus who was at the door.

oooooooooooooooooooo

When I reached the door, Beryl and Fergus were standing there, Beryl had an impatient look on her face, as if she had been standing in the doorway for hours, and and Fergus was looking looking around nervously and sweating like a boar.

Unfortunately, Crux had not attacked them. Oh well.

I heard a rustle and foot steps. I discreetly held my hand out to read the air.

I detected two people, walking side by side. One large and misshapen, the other much too skinny.

Both were wearing inappropriate clothes for their body shapes. It was the Toxic Twins.

"Sorry we took a while, Carol was having trouble getting her shoes on," Crystal explained.

I saw Carol holding a pair of bright green high heels about 3 inches tall. She was wearing a green strapless dress that was too tight. Her sister was wearing a blue dress and wearing bright red ballet flats. She looked like an under-fed Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

"Invite us in you ill-mannered little brat!" Beryl screeched.

This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that for the first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! First fic flames accepted! I will try to update ASAP :)**

**~Purebloody Rose**


	3. Interrogation

**A/N: Hey! I'm back already. I'm updating because I got an interesting threat from a certain someone, naming no names *COUGH* DecentIntoMadness *COUGH*. I promise there will be Bones in chapter 4 (I think)! I just had to set the scene first... also, I haven't watched Bones in a while and was worried it would be too OOC... Please just be patient and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's called FANfiction for a reason you know...**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Beryl's POV

This family must be dafter than I originally thought! That is why I decided to marry Fergus, instead of that oaf Desmond. I had to get to the Edgley fortune somehow.

I have to know what that child intends to do with the fortune, and what better place to start looking than the mansion that brat inherited!

I just hope my two darling angels will provide enough of a distraction...

Valkyrie's POV

I can't believe they had the nerve to bring the toxic twins! It was bad enough having to spend time with Beryl and Fergus!

I just hope they don't start interrogating me about magic in front of everyone.

Should I have told them about magic? Even if it was for their own protection... I guess I could always get Geoffrey Scrutinous or Philomena Random to erase their memories...

And what if Crux takes the bait, but decides to attack in front of everyone? After his timing last time, I don't think he's one to care whether mortals are watching or not.

I just hope that I can protect everyone if he does attack.

Melissa's POV

I didn't know that the twins were coming as well! I hope I have enough food to feed everyone.

At least Steph has been getting along with the twins lately.

Oh dear, now Nicole is crying.

I rushed into the living room and saw Nicole kicking and screaming in the arms of Beryl.

"Stupid child!" I heard Beryl mutter, "Don't even recognise your own aunt!"

"I'll take her now," I told calmly told Beryl, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"There must be something wrong with her! Have you been taking my advice on parenting? If you had, none of this would be happening!" Beryl stammered as I took Nicole and rocked her gently in my arms. She stopped crying and started to smile.

She has the most beautiful smile. And the most gorgeous eyes. She has the same dark eyes as her Sister.

I miss my dear Stephie. She took Gordon's death the hardest out of everyone. Now, she avoids conversation and spends all her time alone in her room. It's really strange. Some days she's the same old Steph, but on the other days, it's like she's a different person.

I can hear beeping coming from the kitchen, but it is faint.

I don't know how Gordon lived in this house! Everything is so far away!

Valkyrie's POV

I have to admit, tonight hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would have been.

Crystal and Carol seem to have managed keeping magic a secret, and they were actually somewhat nice to me.

The highlight has to have been when Beryl tried to pick Nicole up, but only managed to make her cry. I was stifling a fit of giggles when Mum walked in to see what was making Nicole cry.

Mom left to go do the dishes and Dad went with her to help.

It was just me, Fergus, Beryl and the Toxic Twins that were left. The table was long. I had strategically placed myself near a window, so I could keep an eye on Crux if he decided to show up, and as far away from Beryl and Fergus as possible.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Beryl announced and stood up and started walking the wrong way.

"You're going the wrong w-,"

"I know where I'm going!" Beryl interrupted.

"I ,umm, also have to go to the b-bathroom," Fergus said. He was looking around nervously, like he had done something wrong, and was hiding this fact miserably. "Umm, why don't you two stay and talk to Stephanie," and with that, he ungracefully left the table, not before tripping over his chair of course.

At least he went the right way.

"So Steph, or do you want us to call you Valerie or whatever your codename was, do you still use magic?" Crystal questioned.

"Yeah! And what about your boyfriend, Fetch or something," Carol finished.

So much for them not interrogating me.

"Are we tall enough to learn magic yet? Because Carol brought her longest high heels just in case," Crystal asked.

"Okay, for starters, it's Valkyrie, not Valerie, second, of course I still use magic, thirdly, his name is Fletcher and we're doing fine and finally-"

"Oh! Has he dumped you yet because he is so hot and I totally love his hair" Carol interrupted.

"Ahem. And fourthly, you haven't grown a bit since I last saw you, and high heels don't make a difference," I explained.

The two girls looked crushed when they heard the last one.

"And can you please be quiet! What if any of our parents hear?" I snapped at them.

I manipulated the air and shut all the doors at once.

"Okay, now we can ta-"

"Oh my gosh! Was that magic? That was so cool! Do something else!" Crystal squealed.

"I have to tell you two something very important. I'm only here to act as bait. Do you remember when my friend Tanith-" As I spoke her name, I had a rush of memories.

I remember first meeting her in China Sorrow's library, I remember all our fighting training, I remember risking my life with the Grotesquery to get her to Kenspeckle after she was infected with helaquin poison, but most of all, I remember the look on her face, at MacGillycuddy's Reeks, her fighting to break apart from the remnant, but she wasn't strong enough.

"When your friend Tanith what?" Carol said, bringing me back to a possibly even more painful reality.

"When she came to the door dressed in leather, pretending to be a psychopath's doctor? Well, that psychopath snapped his mind. Now he's running around Haggard trying to kill me. Do you remember Skulduggery from the funeral? Well, him and Fletcher are hiding somewhere around here so when he strikes, I'll have back up, unlike at the family reunion, where I was chased by a pack of vampires, and he was nowhere to be seen," I explained.

"Ooh! Vampires! Are they like the ones in Twilight? Do they sparkle in the sunlight? Do there eyes change colour? Do you think one of them would want to go out with me?" Crystal babbled.

"Let me explain, these vampires aren't unnaturally hot like all the ones you see on TV. These are the kind that pull their skin off at night time and turn into ruthless, bloodthirsty beasts who will stop at nothing to suck your veins dry." I told them, dead seriously.

"No. That's not how vampires work-" Carol said. I doubt she's ever been bitten by one, let alone seen one.

"I've been bitten before, you know," I said softly.

Both twins went silent.

"A-are you going to turn into a vampire?" Crystal asked nervously. She looked even more pale than usual.

I paused for a while, for added effect.

"Well, you never know," I shrugged.

I think I'm gonna wait a little longer before I tell them about vampire bite antidotes.

**

* * *

A/N: I would have written more but I was really tired. Please tell me how you liked the different POVs. I know I really enjoyed writing them :) Please review!**

**~Purebloody Rose**


	4. Vampire Bites and Bookcases

**A/N: not even one review? Tut tut -_-well I'm updating anyway. I have been really busy and have had no motivation so it will be a short chapter (reviews inspire me hint hint). Bones is soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ( I need to think of more disclaimers. Any ideas?)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Beryl's POV

This house is so huge! I can't believe that brat got it. It is going to take me and Fergus hours to find anything. I guess I should start in Gordon's study.

As I walked in, I noticed a few things about the room. First of all, the desk was a mess. Hmm. Maybe I could sell the manuscripts? There were books all over the shelves. One was barely on the shelf. Being my neat self, I tidied it up, when I heard a faint whirring sound. Then the bookcase completey shifted, leaving nothing but a dark corridor.

Valkyrie's POV

The twins were looking like they were about to cry. And were they sitting that far away before?

"Y-you're joking right? You haven't really been b-bitten have you?" the two twins stuttered.

I pulled down my protective jacket, (this was the only protective clothing Skulduggery allowed me to wear), and showed the two girls the scar from where I was bitten by Dusk at the All-Ireland Championship.

"Eeeeeeek!" Carol squealed.

Valkyrie tried to supress a fit of giggles, but it was overwhelming.

"Hahaha! In the world of magic we have these little things called vampire bite antidotes." I explained.

The two girls instantly relaxed after hearing this.

"Steph! You shouldn't say things like that. It isn't nice. We'll tell our mum about this and then you'll be in a whole load of trouble!" Crystal exclaimed.

Ha! like they're going to tell Beryl about magic.

"You're going to tell your mum are you?" I said calmly.

"Yes!" The twins answered.

"You're going to tell them about magic and vampires and me?" I said, still calm.

"Y- wait! Hey! No fair!" Carol whined.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! I told you it would be short...**

**~Purebloody Rose**


End file.
